LT Bloopers
LT Bloopers (formerly Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and often called LTIB) is a series that was created by davemadson, starring major Microsoft voices including Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Mary, as well as other personalities like Radar Overseer Scotty. Originally debutting on dnm728part3, the series has been known to have off-color humor at times (most notably with the tantrums), this series featured antics that involved changing the letters on the shield, messing up the words when the shield wasn't replaced, or the wrong letters appearing and usually replacing the logo. The series has seen major evolutions, including the featuring of character models in Episode 19, and the switch to Wondershare Filmora. Eventually, even davemadson appeared. They have only got the intro right eight times, in Episodes 28, 56, 84, 100, 113, 130, 140, 160, all of which mark the end of a season. The show originally ended on April 4, 2014, after which davemadson left YouTube on April 7, 2014, due to Windows XP's discontinue of service. This didn't stop him from creating Episode 93 to 100, which were released as LTIB: Lost Episodes under his new channel "davemadson davemadson". Once these episodes dropped, davemadson resumed LTIB as "LT Bloopers", and has continued to make more episodes despite dropping a few voices as a consequence of switching PCs. He even announced to remake his older episodes with character appearances. Because of davemadson's unexpected shutdown on April 7, 2014, Episodes 1 to 92 were deleted with his channel. However, as of April 24, 2018, all episodes of LTIB have been reuploaded by a user named "File Preserver." You can see their playlist with all the episodes here. Subpages Starring For more information, please refer to Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers/Cast. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary as Herself and Kitty Hawkes *Microsoft Anna *Microsoft Zira *L&H Michael *L&H Michelle *TruVoice American Male 1 as Guy (2-29) and Scotty *TruVoice American Male 2 as Jimmy/Jimmy the Just and P-head (162) *TruVoice American Male 3 as Hank/Hank the Benevolent *TruVoice American Male 4 as the FBI Man (25), WB Shield (35) and the Viacom V of Doom (LTIB 40), Guy (41-64), Red NYET (69), Officer Flanigan (31, 39, 75-100) and Sergeant C.J. O'Randolph *TruVoice American Male 5 as Guy/Guy the White (since LTIB 64), the Screen Gems "S From Hell" (LTIB 40), The Reverend Blue Jeans and Harvey Zilth (One part in LTIB 83, but Fixed in the Remake). *TruVoice American Male 6 as the Mask Of Guo Xiang (LTIB 40), Mr. Warner and Wally *TruVoice American Male 7 as the CIA Man, the Blue Mountain (22), Harvey Zilth, the Mayor of the ROFL City, and the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face (LTIB 40) and Officer Flanigan (49-72) *TruVoice American Male 8 as the 1997 Bravo UK Logo (LTIB 40) and Sidney/Sidney the Saint *TruVoice American Female 1 as Beulah *TruVoice American Female 2 as Abby *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing, the BSOD (30), the Red NYET (82, 84), and the Chairman of Hades *RoboSoft 2 as the scary logos (BP Shield, the Viacom V of Doom, The Mask of Guo Xiang, Klasky-Csupo Robot, 1997 Bravo UK Logo, the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face), Lucifer and the Angry P-Head. *RoboSoft 3 as himself, the sound of Mike barfing, Judge Fairly (63, 93), and Satan (Prince of Darkness). *RoboSoft 4 as the Angel, the officer (18) the WB Shield (22), the Executioner (33) and Rhonda Raven *RoboSoft 5 as the sound of Mary barfing (alternative), Lucretia, the "Nurse" (33) (Actually Lucretia.), the Mysterious Woman (91) (Actually Lucretia.), the Two-Headed P-Head, Vulcanna Ash and Rowena (98 and 99). *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *The SEGA Chorus *davemadson (one with the St. Louis Cardinals hat) as himself, Marley (41), Scrooge (41) And Evil Dave. Notable for being a live-action photo before Season 5. *Daffy Duck *Stan Sawyer *Mel Brandt Most common running Gags *Sam firing Scotty in nearly every episode (Making the shield say "Wrongful Termination", then Sam denies it and say it's justified, making Dave say "Justified my ass!"). *People throwing tantrums when they get upset or when things don't go their own way (Sometimes making people planted in the ground.) *Someone saying "Sheesh" and the audience, previously someone else, replying "Shush the Sheesh" (Sometimes "Shush the Sheesh! Shush the sheesh! Shush the Shush the Shush the Sheesh!") *People stealing Sam's laugh line "Hahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl!" *Sam yelling "SCOTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!", and then Scotty replying with "You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?" (Sometimes "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!") when Scotty messes up the intro. Recently, Scotty mocks Sam. *Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil (Formerly Devil and She-Devil) invading the studio and usually relieving themselves on the staff. *The WB Shield exploding in the intro. *Washing someone's mouth out (usually Listerine, previously soap) when they cuss. *Kicking someone in the crotch. **Getting a feet injury for kicking someone in the crotch because they had lead pants/steel pants on. *At the end going to a random restaurant. *When someone makes a joke, a rimshot sound plays (b'dum-tss) and Sam says "Not 'b'dum-tss', 'wah-wah-wah-wah.'" Then someone makes another joke, and then a sad trombone sound plays (wah-wah-wah-wah) and Sam says "That's better." *The Shield being taken to litteraly. *Davemadson and Robosoft 3 arguing either a lame or not lame joke. *Someone telling a joke resulting the audience to say "NOT FUNNY!" and people reply with "Sorry". **Insert Logo Blooper Here* Pictures Presents: A *Insert something related to a logo blooper* Production. *Scotty saying: "W as in Wisenheimer, and B as in Blockhead, right?" and Sam replying with: "Right". *Scotty saying: "Methinks we goofed again", and someone replies: "Youthinks right, Scotty". *The rings falling apart. *People getting flogged. Ending themes * "Disco (Dave's Motion)" (2011-present) * "Dave's Boogie" (December 23, 2012-present) * "Dirge" (August 15, 2012-present) (Used on episodes that have a cliffhanger ending) * "A Christmas Fantasy" (November 17, 2012-present) (Used on special christmas episodes) * "Space Express" (March 16, 2014-present) * "Flight Into Fantasy" (January 1, 2017-present) * "More Trouble in Paradise" (March 10, 2017-present) * "Leapfrogging the Flood" (March 28, 2017-present) * "Bouncing Off the Moon" (January 5, 2018-present) * “Dreamscape Drive” (December 23, 2018-present) * "On the Town" (July 10, 2019-present) Spin offs There are many spin-offs of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. All of them are different from the original (e.g., using a different logo, using a different art style, etc.), but feature the same cast with either the same or different personalities and sometimes uses the same mechanics and antics as the original. Here are some noticeable spin-offs: * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Geraint Lewis) by Geraint Lewis * Central Logo Bloopers by Metis Television * Technicolor Logo Bloopers by Jon101Smith/Pip2010/Sion Jones/Colton Tackett * Project Take Two by Ducky * Blue Screen of Death by Thunderbirds101 ** Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers was parodied in episode eleven and twelve of the sketch comedy series. Characters featured include Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, Sidney, the Devil and the She-Devil. * Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers by Shawn Wooten * Logo Intro Bloopers by Max Andrew * Paramount Logo Bloopers by Taylor Enterprises * CBS 1967 Logo Bloopers by SuitcaseFan17 (created on Scratch) * ABC Bloopers by That Yoshi with the Blue Helmet * Dreambox Home Video Logo Bloopers by SuitcaseFan17 (YouTube) * Merrie Melodies Intro Bloopers by Abomagoonios Entertainment Category:Plot Category:Series Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Awesome Category:Intro Bloopers Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers